Sophomore Year
by ParkerGirl
Summary: Sam's Sophomore Year
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Sam and Jen walked into their History class and took their seats Mrs Ely their history teacher gave them a smile as they waited for other class members to come in. Rachel walked in with Daisy chatting away; Sam strained to her their conversation, but stoped when someone she didn't know walked in.

'Mrs Ely' The girl said; Rachel and Daisy stopped talking to look at the new girl, Rachel made a snide remark on what they girl was wearing and continued talking.

'Class this is Joana Parkinson, she is a transfer student from Australia'

'Hi' Joana murmured; Sam looked at Joana, she had a heavy Australian accent, Light brown almost blondish hair that was tightly French braided, she had black skirt, and a red shirt that looked like a tank top but wasn't, with Black two inch heels, a Rolex watch and some plain diamond earrings.

'Go sit there' Mrs Ely said, pointing to a desk between Rachel and Sam. Joana nodded before moving to the desk.

'Today we will be learning about the Native Americans' Mrs. Ely said and started the class. For thirty minutes Mrs. Ely told everyone various facts on Native Americans before she started asking questions.

'Samantha, what Native American Tribe lives outside Darton?'

'Shoshone' Sam answered quickly.

'What are some other tribes from America?' Sam noticed Joana perked up. 'Ah Joana'.

'Apache, Blackfeet, Cherokee, Comanche, Dakota, Lakota, Ottawa, Saponi, Shoshone, Tonkawa, Washoe' Joana replied. Mrs. Ely was a little taken aback.

'Where did you learn that?' Mrs. Ely asked.

'I had to study Native American Tribes last year' Joana mumbled in reply. Mrs. Ely was about to say something but the bell cut her off.

'Class dismissed' Joana was out of her seat before Mrs. Ely finished. Sam collected her books and walked to her Spanish class.

Sam walked down to her desk and noticed that Joana was sitting next to her desk; Mr. Bellaire started the class, but was cut short when Mrs. Santos walked in.

'Miss Parkinson, come with me please' Mrs. Santos said. Sam noticed Joana's shocked expression

'I didn't do nothin'' Joana replied.

'Come with me' Mrs. Santos replied. Joana picked up her things and walked out of the class.

'Who's she?' Jake asked Sam when Mr. Bellaire wasn't looking.

'Joana Parkinson' transferred from Australia' Sam replied, writing down something on the board.

'Okay'

---

Sam walked into the cafeteria, heading for her and Jen's usual table but stopped momentarily when she saw Joana there but kept heading towards the table.

'Hi Joana, I'm Sam' Sam introduced and sat down.

'Hey Sam, please call me Jo I hate Joana' Jo replied.

'Sure Jo. What was your old school like?'Sam asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

'Hell on earth it was a private boarding school' Jo replied shuddering from the thought of her old school, while Sam choked on her pizza.

'Boarding school, this must be a minor step down in the standard department' Sam said.

'Never, I like this better. No uniforms, better extra curriculum, closer to home, more land to explore' Jo replied.

'What about your parents?' Sam asked; she was curious about this girl now.

'Dad's works for the Navy he's an admiral and never knows when he's coming home, Mom's a lawyer who works on major company lawsuits she tries to be home as much as she can but that's not often' Jo replied.

'Wow, have you lived all over the world?'

'Practically, Dad and Mom wanted to have permanent resident somewhere, and I suggested here. They agreed but we couldn't decide whether to get a house in town or a Ranch, but they finally decided on Ranch only because Mom said 95% percent of crimes happen in town'

'You live on a Ranch be yourself!?!' Sam exclaimed.

'I have the help of my brother when he comes home; he comes home for a week every month. But other than that I live on Freedom by myself' Jo replied.

'How do you get to school every morning?' Sam asked, 'it's just the buses get here thirty minutes before school starts and I didn't see you in that time'.

'I drive'

'But you're only a sophomore!' Sam exclaimed

'I started going to school when I was twelve while everyone else in 6th grade was eleven at a Primary school, Australia has two schools Primary and Secondary school. You're usually twelve when you finish Primary School, whereas I was thirteen. You're fifteen turning sixteen and are a sophomore whereas I'm sixteen turning seventeen and should be a junior'

'So you're going to be nineteen when you finish school here?' Sam asked

'Yes'

'Wow, so you'll finish college when you're twenty three?' Sam asked, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

'I'm not going to college, left that up to my sister; lord knows where she is now' Jo replied and took a bite of her apple.

'You have a sister?'

'Yes she's twenty four, my youngest brother is twenty six and my eldest brother is was twenty eight'

'What does she do?'

'She's a journalist'

'So what classes do you have?'

'I have history with Mrs. Ely; Junior Spanish with Mr. Bellaire; Senior Math with Mr. Thomas; Spare then Lunch ; Senior English with Mrs. O'Neil; Junior Sport with Mr. Cameron and Journalism with Mr. Blair'

'We have History, Spanish, Sport, and Journalism together' Sam said to Jo.

'Cool' Jo replied and through her apple core to the bin near the next table.

'You're a good shot' Sam complimented.

'Thanks. Do you recon you could show me around? I haven't even found my locker yet' Jo asked.

'Yea, come on' Sam replied and got up, 'What number is your locker?'

'56'

'You're in Quinn Ely's Home room' Sam stated and led Jo to her locker which Quinn was leaning on.

'Quinn moves it' Sam barked.

'Nu ah Samsy' Quinn said not moving.

'I hate you' Sam said and leant in to give Quinn a quick kiss, 'now can you move?'

'Sure Samsy'

'Jo Quinn, Quinn Jo' Sam introduced.

'Hi' Jo said and reached out to shake Quinn's hand.

'Hey, don't believe anything Samsy says about me or my brothers' Sam smacked him.

'Jo this is your locker, if Quinn here' Sam stopped to punch Quinn on the arm which he rubbed. 'Is leaning on your locker, and he doesn't move when you tell him to punch him' Sam told Jo.

'Got it' Jo replied and smiled, curling her fist as if she had just punched someone.

'Good' Sam smiled back at her. 'Quinn what are we doing for Jake's birthday next week?'

'Flooding the truck with water, cause we've been using the old Chevy truck that is usually parked behind the barn when we were kids to get to school and it's about to die so he's getting a new truck that is going to be shared between Jake and me till we graduate and get my SUV and he'll have the new truck.'

'Excellent' Sam replied leaning against Quinn's locker; she looked at Jo who was confused.

'Jake's Quinn's Twin' Sam explained.

'Okay' Jo said.

'Would you like to come Jo?' Quinn asked

'Are… um… sure' Jo mumbled.

'I'll pick you both up at six' Quinn told them.

'I can get there myself, I've got my license' Jo told him.

'But you're only fifteen' Quinn said.

'Nope I'm sixteen'

'Where do you live Jo? I forgot to ask' Sam asked.

'Freedom Ranch formally known as Deer Path Ranch' Jo replied.

'Trudy Allen's place, I didn't realise that her family had already sold her ranch. But your close to my house' Sam said sadly.

'She was a friend of yours wasn't she?' Jo picked up on her sadness.

'Yes, she saved mustangs that were going to be put down' Sam replied.

'The boss Roman and the little filly Faith are my favourites' Jo told Sam.

'They're the best, are you keeping them?' Sam asked.

'Yes I'm putting a few new fences up tonight for them, and they'll be rotated between the pastures. The rest of the land will be used for cattle and my own horses' Jo replied.

'We better go the bells about to ring' Sam said catching a glance at Jo's Rolex.

'Sure I'll see you in sport' Jo said and left.

'She's hot' Quinn commented watching Jo's butt as she walked away, Sam hit him over the back of his head with her hand.

'She's my friend' Sam reminded him before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

English dragged on and on for Sam, she was out of the door as soon as class was dismissed. She ran down to her locker grabbed her sport clothes and ran to the gym. Jen was already there with Jo, they were chatting away and didn't realise Sam was coming till she click her fingers near their ears.

'Sam!' Jo yelled.

'It's not your fault that you don't pay attention to your surroundings' Sam said.

'Boo'

'Jake! You sacred the crap out of me' Sam yelled, her hand over her heart.

'And you said that we should pay attention to our surroundings' Jo said to Sam.

'Okay, you've got me' Sam said.

'Come on let's get changed' Jen interrupted.

'Yep' Jo agreed.

They walked to the change rooms, Sam stopped dead in her tracks. 'We have sport with you I thought you only got into sophomore subjects' Sam practically screeched.

'Well cowgirl, people do get high marks in some subjects' Rachel replied and went back to talking with Daisy. Sam parked her gear in a locker, Jen and Jo did the same, unfortunately Jo got the locker closest to Rachel and Daisy's.

'Something stinks' Jo said, smelling Rachel perfume. 'Wait that's Brittany Spears perfume that stuff never gets sold' Sam snorted, Jen started laughing as did everyone who heard what Jo said.

'At least I'm not a slut' Rachel snapped at Jo.

'How the hell would you know, plus I wasn't the one who did all the football team last month' Jo snapped back, Sam could hear the temper and stubbornness in her voice.

'Who told you that' Rachel whispered.

'Everyone knows' Jo replied, Sam and Jen nodded in agreement, surprised that Jo knew so much about Rachel already.

'Whatever' Rachel replied and went back to talking to Daisy about the upcoming cheerleading tryouts. Sam listened to the conversation between Rachel and Daisy; secretly she wanted to do the tryout but was sacred.

'When are the tryouts?' Jo asked.

'Tomorrow period five lunch' Rachel replied not knowing who asked her. Sam watched Jo who was pulling her light Brown hair out of its perfectly and tightly French braid into a sloppy low pony tail; _how can she attack each task with total control and not care about what people think of her, she even takes more than one senior classes _Sam thought. They went to the part of the change rooms where they could get changed.

Sam put on black shorts that had a brown horse on the front right side, and a short sleeved forest green T-shirt. Jen put on a yellow T-shirt and hot pink shorts; while Jo put on black shorts and a grey loose shirt. Once they were all ready they walked back to their lockers.

'Jo, how did you get into senior English and Math? It's just that we can only take one senior subject a year' Jen asked, placing her good clothes in her locker.

'Special applications to Mrs. Santos, special recommendations from my old teachers, 4.0 GPA and A plus grades help' Jo replied, leaning to tie up her running shoes.

'Sam, what are some other after school sports apart from track and basketball?'

'Football and Soccer' Sam replied to Jo.

'Good, I need a few extra activities to keep me busy when all the work is done on the ranch' Jo replied.

'I still can't believe that you run a ranch by yourself, let alone Deer Path sorry Freedom it's huge' Sam said to Jo, she realised that Rachel heard her way too late.

'You own Deer Path Ranch! My father has wanted that property since we moved to this god forsaken land' Rachel sneered at Jo trying to look scary but Jo was able to pull it off more effectively in her reply.

'Oh, I'm so scared the rich popular girl's father wants my parent's ranch' Jo started off sarcastic. 'Well guess what Princess of nothing he ain't gonna get it, and if he steps one foot on my property he will be arrested' Jo's voice was threatening and dark, Sam shivered.

'I'll have you know my godfather is the chief of Police and he won't' Rachel was quickly cut off.

'Like I care, I've dined with half of the parliament members, so don't you dare threaten me with little words that mean nothing' Jo snapped at Rachel and left the change rooms for the Gym. Sam and Jen watched her leave; they looked at Rachel who looked as though she had been seriously upstaged. They started laughing and headed to the Gym courts where they warmed up.

'Hey where's Jo?' Jen asked; she stretched out her leg on the bench in front of her.

'Over there talking to Quinn, Jake, Mr. Cameron and Mrs. Temperance' Sam replied, stretching the same way as Jen.

'What are we going to do for the English assignment?' Jen asked.

'Dunno, I haven't even read the book yet'

'Me either, I don't even remember the title'

'Wasn't it Hannibal Rising?' Sam stopped stretching and sat down.

'Yeah it is' Jen sat beside her as they waited for the teachers, Sam watched Quinn, Jake and Jo as they talked to the teachers. She wondered what it was about.

'What do you recon they're talking about?' Jen asked watching the same group as Sam.

'Quinn's got spare and he probably wants to spend it away from the Library in here, because he loves his sports and he'll do his homework more efficiently while watching the basketball hoop, since he's captain of that team he probably doesn't want to be away from the hoop for a long period of time. Jake was made the captain of the track team so he's talking to the teacher in charge Mr. Cameron. And Jo? I dunno she may be joining one of the after school teams, maybe that's why she asked earlier' Sam answered Jen question, as Jo ran over.

'What up?' Sam asked

'You're looking at the newest member of the track team; also I just joined up to the mixed basketball team, that's why I was talking to Quinn and Jake we set it up in Math this morning we just needed conformation from Mr. Cameron and Mrs. Temperance' Jo replied and sat on the bench.

'Cool, maybe you should join up to the mixed basketball team Sam' Jen said.

'Great idea, just who am I going to get to pick me up?'

'Try outs are on Thursday period five; so we made first practise Friday after school' Jo replied. 'And I could take you home on Friday, you to Jen if you don't want to ride the bus alone'

'I'm in' Sam said.

'Sure Jo, I may even join up myself' Jen said.

---

'Mr. Blair'

'Sam, it's not that easy. Do this story and I'll think about it'

'Mr. Blair, this'

'I know winning the sophomore photo competition is an important thing to you, but this story has to be done, before the competition'

'But'

Sam, my word is final' Sam walked off past Rachel who was talking to Daisy about the cover of the Darton High paper, past Jo who was printing out her article for Mr. Blair to one of the computers and tried to focus on her story.

'Mr. Blair, here's the story you wanted' Jo handed in her story, Mr. Blair looked it over.

'If you keep this standard up till the end of the year, I want you as editor next year' Mr. Blair told Jo quietly.

'Sure' Jo replied.

'You're done for the day so you're free to work on homework or have a spare if you haven't got homework'

'Okay' Jo replied and went to a spare desk.

'Pst, Jo, come here' Sam ushered; Jo walked over to her and sat beside her.

'Yea'

'Look at this, these are my notes, I always keep a double set, and look half of this isn't my writing but the other half is and on my copy sheet it's all my writing'

'Where do you keep your notes?'

'One copy in my locker, one at home, and this one with the writing is kept in my locker'

'Who keeps the codes to the lockers?'

'There kept in files on the computer in the main office, only the secretary, school councillor, principle and vice principle are the only ones who are allowed access'

'I've seen that writing before' Jo said she frowned. 'When I was interviewing Rachel about the upcoming try outs, it's hers'

'Why would she dock my notes'

'Did she want this story?'

'Yes, she literally begged for it, why do you ask?'

'You muck up, she gets the story, and you get booted off the paper. Not more competition to her, she gets the story she wants, and probably editor in junior and senior year' Jo explained.

'It would make a great story, Rachel would have her business all over the school paper, and she would get kicked off the paper and off the cheerleading squad'

'Joint article'

'It would take a while to put together, about a month, it would have to be top secret and no leaks' Jo said looking at Sam's notes.

'Done'

'Class a president, that's your article no props' Jo said, 'I can give you a article starter to help you with this'

'Can you that would be great' Sam said and packed up her things. 'Mr. Blair may I email my article later tonight?' Sam asked as he strolled past.

'Okay Forster, this once' he replied and walked off.

'Great I'll give you a lift the programs on my laptop at home'

'That would be better than riding the bus and walking 5 miles so yes!' Sam replied.

'Class dismissed' Mr. Blair called a moment before the bell rang; Sam and Jo were out o their seats as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

'Meet you in my car it'll be the one standing out' Jo said to Sam and left for her locker, Sam ran to hers to get there before the rush started, Jen was already there putting away her books and grabbing the ones she needed for homework.

'Jen, Jo is giving us a ride' Sam said, she opened her locker quickly and pulled out her books for that night.

'Great better than the bus' Jen replied and slung her backpack over her shoulder, Sam followed her out of the building that was full of students wanting to get home.

'Where is she?' Sam asked, they had been looking for 10 minutes for Jo's car.

'Dunno, but the guys' sure look interested in something' Jen pointed out where 50 Senior's and Junior's were.

'Let's have a look' Sam said and walked to where the guys where.

'Is that a BMW?' Jen asked, her mouth open wide, no student could afford a BMW not even Rachel however many times she begged her father.

'Quinn why is everyone around a BMW? Yea I know it's the only one in the parking lot but' Jen started

'Jo is in it, Sam's Jo' Quinn said.

'Out of my way' Sam said and through her and Jen's bags in the back of Jo's Black BMW M6 while Jen got in the front seat, Sam jumped into the back seat of the car.

'Boy's watch the drool marks' Jo said dropped her Gucci sunnies' on the bridge of her nose and sped off, Sam watched Rachel face as Jo dove out of the parking lot.

'Rachel is so pissed, she saw us as we left' Sam said.

'Well just because she isn't rich enough to own a BMW is her loss' Jo replied and moved her car into a high gear with a faster speed.

'Jo don't crash' Jen warned.

'I'm only doing 60' wait till I'm able to do 100' Jen's eyes widened behind the frames of her glasses. Sam snorted.

'Sorry Jen, but it is funny'

'Jen do you want me to drop you off now or when I've given a program to Sam'

'After you given the program to Sam that way Rachel, Ryan and Linc will see you speed in and I want to see the look on Linc's face when someone richer than his daughter is driving a BMW while he can't afford it' Jen replied as they whizzed past Gold Dust Ranch.

'Great Jen' Jo replied, going into another gear as they flew past River Bend.

'Are you going to be able to make the turn into the driveway Jo with this speed?' Sam asked.

'Hell yes' Jo laughed and spun the steering wheel 90 degree's to go in the drive way, she slowed down as they went past about to be built buildings and fences and towards the house Jo parked under a shed type thing, she pulled in next to a Hummer.

'Talk about a monster car' Sam commented, jumping out of the back seat.

'The Hummer's for winter when it's snowing so I can get into town if need be, and you have not seen my dad's car, that is a monster' Jo said as she opened the boot of her car and took out her bag.

'Where's the house?' Sam asked she just realised that they came up the wrong drive.

'We've got a new house' Jo said she walked out of the car shed and to a sprawling two story ranch house/mansion.

'Wow, and I thought Linc's house was huge' Jen said taking the words out of Sam's mouth, Jo laughed.

'It is huge, but it has everything you would ever want in a house, a swimming pool inside and out, mini gym, three offices, 12 bedrooms with a bathroom each and walk in closet, wireless internet, 16 fireplaces, satellite TV' Jo relied, she led them through a huge garden with green lawns and flowers past the pool area that had lounging chairs spread across a huge decking area and huge swimming pool to the two story mansion.

'Wow that pool would come in handy during the summer break' Sam said as they approached the big wooden doors that would take them into the huge house.

'Sure since the water will be 100 degrees like the weather' Jen said.

'Both pools have temperatures in it, so if it's too hot the water will cool down' Jo answered and opened the doors to the house.

'Wow' Sam and Jen said in awe.

'It has that effect' Jo said, the entered into a large foyer area, and walked through the lounge room to the huge rolling staircase.

'Nice TV, Never seen one that big' Sam said her eyes swept across the huge lounge room, there were three couches spread in front of the huge plasma and about 5 chairs.

'Who's that?' Jen asked and pointed to a group of pictures hanging on the wall.

Jo looked at where she pointed; she rushed over and took the picture down.

'Why did you do that?' Sam asked.

'That was my eldest brother Alan, he died today' Jo said and put the pictures on an end table.

'That explains Miss Santos coming in during Spanish' Sam said.

'Yes' Jo said, she pointed to a man with dark hair with his arms around his wife on their wedding day. 'That's my other brother Damian and his wife Leone.'

She pointed to another picture of a man with the same Blondie-brown hair that Jo had and dark blue eyes that had his arms around Jo while she was on horseback and were laughing, 'that's Jase and I before a horse show, Jase was my best friend and neighbour in Australia.'

She pointed to a picture where she was covered in paint and yelling at Jase, 'Jase and I invented a thing called paint bombs, like water bombs only with paint.'

The next one she pointed to was of a group, 'that's my mom, dad and cousin Claire, and that's Kevin, Kelly, Elle and Jase before we left Australia.'

'They rest are of horses that we've owned and various pictures of me, Jase, Claire and Elle' Jo explained and led them up the huge staircase to the biggest bedroom in the house.

'Now just don't get scared, there is an open doorway into my wardrobe. It is full of clothes, lots of clothes; there are racks everywhere of designer clothes' Jo warned as she led them into her room.

'Are those Jimmy Choo shoes?' Sam asked looking at the pair of shoes near the couch in Jo's room.

'Yes, you can go have a look in there if you want' Jo said pointing to her wardrobe and dropped her bag on her desk.

'English riding clothes' Jen stated surprised looking at the door into Jo's wardrobe only her riding clothes were visible.

'Um yea, I'm sort of in the junior Olympic team' Jo stumbled.

'What!' Sam almost shouted.

'Don't tell anyone, I've just started training again' Jo begged.

'Alright, if I can try some of your clothes' Jen and Sam said at the same time.

'Go ahead, you can take some and wear them to school if you want, I've got a heap to choose from' Jo said and walked into the wardrobe, Sam and Jen followed her.

'HOLY' was all Sam could say.

'Not even Rachel has this many clothes' Jen stated, 'And I've seen her wardrobe.'

'I've never seen this many clothes in my life, let alone owned' Sam said and went down to the end of Jo's wardrobe to see the 3 metre wall full of shoes.

'How many shoes do you have?' Sam asked in awe.

'2000' Jo admitted.

'I'd be lucky to have 100 in a lifetime' Jen said looking at Jo's handbags.

'Exactly how many handbags, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and headbands do you have?' Sam asked.

'And Clothes how many skirts, tops, dresses, pants?' Jen asked looking at a Gucci handbag.

'I have no idea probably 10,000 all up'

'Holy Hell' Sam said.

'And the clothes all I know is that I've got over 15,000 articles of clothing, this room was actually ment to be the largest bedroom in the house, but since I've got so many clothes it was converted into my wardrobe' Jo answered Jen.

'Wow' Jen said amazed, her jaw coming off the floor.

'Sam do you want that program?' Jo asked and went to her computer.

'Yea...Yes' Sam stammered, still taking in Jo's wardrobe.

'Here, stick it in your computer, click newspaper starters, choose your layout and go from there, any problems IM me, my IM's on the USB' Jo said handing Sam a USB.

'Thanks' Sam said, Jen was looking at a pair of jeans.

'I don't think these are yours' Jen smiled, holding up a pair of jeans that were obviously made for men.

'Shivers, I didn't realize I packed them' Jo said and took them from Jen folded the jeans up and put them in a draw next to her shoe's and under her necklaces, Jen sneaked a look at the draw. Inside were men's shirts, jeans, sweaters and boxers.

'What's with the guy clothes?' Jen asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

'They belong to a friend' Jo replied, she looked at her watch. 'Time to take you two home' Jo said and led them back outside to her car.

'What type is this? I don't speak car and driver but I would like to look it up tonight when I get home' Sam asked.

'It's an BMW M6, I got it as a moving present' Jo said, she grabbed Sam and Jens bags and put them in the boot, they looked at her.

'Leather seats don't look got with rips' she explained; Sam and Jen snorted and got in. Jo closed the boot put on her Gucci sunnies and got in, she took out her keypad for her car pressed a button and the car started.

'What happened then?'Jen asked.

'One of the accessories that I got with the car, wireless keypad, above wheel imaging, 9 speaker sound system' Jo rattled off and reversed out of the shed and drove out the drive.

'Remind me to call this the bat mobile' Sam spoke from behind Jo.

'That's what my dad calls it, I'm going to do 100' Jo said as they went past the old Deer Path drive way.

'Great' Jen said scared.

Sam nodded 'bring it on.'

Jo put her foot on the accelerator and they flew past Three Ponies and River Bend in under a minute.

'This is fast' Jen managed.

'It's the same as being on a racing thoroughbred Jen' Jo replied and turned into the Gold Dust driveway at a slower pace.

'That's something I don't want to try ever' Jen said and got out, Sam and Jo did the same. Sam opened the boot and got Jens bag and handed it to her, Jo looked at the few Palominos in the 5 acre pasture by Jen's house.

'That mare has a bruised tendon' Jo said pointing to Golden Rose and her filly, she reached down into the boot of her car and pulled out a pair of boots and put them on.

'Rosie? She was fine yesterday, when dad had her in' Jen said and went to the pasture. Silly and Champ jogged over while Golden Rose limped over.

'I'll get Jed' Sam said and ran to the house with Jens bag, Jo climbed over the fence and walked to Golden Rose.

'Hey Rosie' Jo stretched her hand out for Golden Rose to sniff. 'Good girl' Jo bent down when Rosie sniffed her hand and didn't react, she moved her hand down Rose's leg.

'There's defiantly swelling there, I can feel the heat' Jo told Jen and Jed and Sam who had joined her, her hand moved a few times on Rosie's leg, then she stood up.

'Who are you?' Jed asked from his spot by the fence, Jo led Golden Rose over to him.

'Jo Parkinson' Jo shook Jed's hand.

'Do you have any Idea how it would've happened?' Jed said he climb over the fence and took over handling Rose.

'Anything could've caused it; based on the swelling area I would say another horse kicked her' Jo climb back over the fence on the opposite side of Jed and Golden Rose.

'Horse?'

'Flick put that mare, Swindle in here this morning by "accident"' Jen spoke, quoting accident with her fingers.

'He knows that mare has an Attitude problem' Jed muttered and led Golden Rose away.

'Thanks Jo' Jen said, 'See you tomorrow.'

'I'll pick you up?' Jo asked

'Sure' Jen said and left.

Jo and Sam got into Jo's BMW, just as Linc came out of the mansion talking to Rachel.

'What are you doing here?' Rachel's voice shrieked.

'Dropping off Jen' Jo said, she put her music on and drove off with Sam.

'How do you not let Rachel get to you?' Sam asked; she turned down the music.

'I knew someone like her once, we didn't get along and she spread rumours about me all over school. I got into a huge fight with her about what she was saying; we both got botted out of school. Mum sent me to boarding school, 6 months later here I am' Jo replied and pulled into River Bend, Sam got out and walked to the Ranch house, she turned to wave goodbye to Jo but she was already gone.

Sam ran inside to her room, she grabbed a pair of jeans from the bottom of her wardrobe.

Mental Reminder #3: _Clean Wardrobe!!_

Her t-shirt was on straight after her jeans and a sweat shirt went around her waist; she galloped back downstairs grabbed two of the double chocolate chip cookies on the table for her and a glass of water the water was drowned down in a gulp. Sam slipped into her boots and grabbed her Stetson; she rushed outside to the barn nearly falling down the stairs to the house on the way.

She ate one of the cookies on the way; Ace whinnied from his place in the barn. Sam had insisted that Ace and Tempest have the stables closest to the door, and they got them. Ace knew that the other cookie was for him, Sam was always spoiling him and chocolate chip cookies were there little secret.

'Hey boy' Sam unlatched the door to Ace's stall, Ace backed away enough for Sam to get in. He snaked his head out towards her hand where the cookie was, 'hey, not now' Sam said she grabbed one of the brushes in the tub beside Ace's stall door and started brushing him.

After she had finished brushing him, she grabbed his saddle from the tack room. Ace rolled his eyes at the saddle, 'Ace no cookie otherwise.'

Ace stopped one of his fore legs and let Sam tacked him up, she slipped his bridle on and gave him the cookie. Ace nickered and chopped on it peacefully, Sam brought him outside the barn and tied him up by one of the rings next to the barn.

Sam ran back inside and grabbed the rest of the cookies that were packed into a container for her and two bottles of water from the fridge. She ran back outside to Ace the cookies went in one saddle bag and the water in the other, she put her foot in the stirrup and swung her leg up and into the other stirrup.

Ace started walking but was quickly put in line by Sam. Sam debated to go and see the Ely's, go to Jo's or to Jen's. Ace walked sideways towards Three Ponies so that's were Sam went; Ace started loping towards Three Ponies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam reined Ace up when the turned into Three Ponies, and dodged a football coming from the pasture. Nate, Bryan, Quinn and Jake were having a game of football as they did most days after school; Sam dismounted from Ace and threw the football to Jake who caught it and continued playing.

'Hey Samsy' Quinn shouted, Jake chucked the ball to him as he shouted to her and ended up being tackled by Nate.

'Nate get off, you're gaining weight' Quinn puffed.

'Maybe you don't want Jo to see you with a black eye' Sam said and tied Ace up and went to sit on a fence post near the boys.

'Jo?' Nate and Bryan asked; Nate grabbed his shirt next to Sam and put it on; he chucked the other to Bryan.

'A friend from school' Sam said, she jumped of the fence post and grabbed Jake's hat off the one of the posts she ran for Ace, knowing that Jake was right behind her she launched into her saddle and wheeled Ace towards the range.

Jake ran and got Witch while his brothers grabbed their horses, they were all cleared out within 5 minutes chasing after Sam. Jake was hunched as low as he could over his saddle horn; Sam still had a lead and was flapping his hat against Ace to make him go faster.

'I'm going to catch you Sam' Jake yelled, he saw that Ace was tiring and Witch started gaining, Sam swung Ace around and galloped back towards three ponies. She pulled Ace up in Quarter Horse fashion when she saw Jo, Jake stoped just in front of Jo and the rest of the Ely's slowed to a walk where Sam was.

'Hey Jo' Quinn called, he swung off Chip and walked towards Jo opening his arms up wide.

'It's Quinn right' Jo said raising her eyebrows, the rest of the Ely's and Sam laughed Quinn huffed and got back on Chip.

'Nate, Bryan this is Jo, Jo this is Nate and Bryan. The other person is a prick called Jake that nobody will talk to' Sam introduced, ignoring the expression on Jake's face. Sam looked at Jo she looked so different from what she looked at school that day, her hair was in a messy base neck pony tail. She had on Black jeans that were torn at the knees and red flannel shirt tied at her waist and a black tank top.

'Nate, Bryan, Prick' Jo said and nodded towards the Ely's, she grabbed her black Stetson looking hat off the fence she was working on and swung up on her horse.

'Well people with Sam who wants lunch?' Jo took a swig of water from her canteen hanging on her saddle.

'I'm in' Bryan and Nate said at the same time, Jake nodded and Quinn was already head towards the old house. The rest followed Quinn but Jo soon overtook him leading them to a hedge with three square pen type corrals, she dismounted and took off her horse's saddle and slipped her bit.

'Come on guys' Jo said she put the tack on top of the railing and climbed over, the others were behind her. She led them around the car shed to the front of the house; the Ely's stopped dead in their tracks they all looked at the new house in amazement.

'Do you want food or would you rather stare at stones all day?' Jo asked and walked into the house, the Ely's and Sam followed behind her. Jo led them into the kitchen where there was an assortment of food made for twelve or more people.

'Help yourselves' Jo said she went to the fridge and grabbed drinks, Quinn grabbed a plate from another bench and started piling it with food.

'How can you eat that much?' Jo asked when she turned around all of the Elys' had a plate nearly half a metre high full of food, she immediately went green.

'There pigs just ignore them' Sam said she had reasonable sized amount of food on her plate, and was sitting crossed leg on one of the high stools in the big kitchen.

'Right' Jo said she grabbed a plate and barely put anything on it. 'I need some help in a week, my father has sent in all our stud cattle and horses over from Australia plus our new ones and we need to send almost all of them into the range' Jo asked she sunk onto a stool near Nate.

'I'm up for it we have to go and check our stock in a few weeks' Nate said looking at Jo he flashed her a quick smile.

'Thanks. Anyone else?'

'Exactly how many head are we talking about here?' Bryan asked.

'A thousand will stay here and err… three thousand will go out onto the range' Jo stammered looking down. Quinn choked on is food.

'You want to muster three thousand head?' he spluttered.

'Yea' she grinned sheepishly.

'Don't we have the round up not this week but next week?' Sam asked, trying to remember the dates.

'Yea its term break in two weeks we can do it then, cause all of the ranches have to move their cattle out to the range for summer' Quinn answered dumbly trying to impress Jo.

'Right' Jo clicked at the 't' and looked down; they were all interrupted by the shrill ring of Jo's phone. She ran to grab it and when she did, she kept sliding.

'Freedom Ranch' Jo said grabbing the door to stop going any further.

'You always do this!' Jo yelled.

'No you listen!' Sam looked at Quinn and quirked her eyebrow, she mouthed 'any idea?'

He shook his head, 'I don't care, go bother your boyfriend!' Jo screamed and hung up the phone. 'Don't ask' she pleaded.

They nodded, Jo sighed and looked at the time on the clock. 'I have something to do, finish up the food and wander out whenever' she said and stormed out of the kitchen, a few minutes later they heard the distinct sound of a Chevy start up.

'She must be mad' Sam's voice broke the quietness that had settled over the Freedom Ranch Kitchen.

Quinn stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

'What are you doing Quinn?' Sam yelled.

'Looking around' he answered, Sam groaned. 'Who's the guy?' his voice came from the living room.

'Describe' she called back.

'Tall, same colour hair as Jo maybe a bit lighter, short cut possibly shaved' he answered her call.

'That's Jase' she finally answered his question.

'Looks like some competition' Bryan commented, he wasn't interested in Jo surprisingly. For one he didn't want to be jailbait and two his girlfriend would kill him, yes Bryan Ely has a girlfriend.

'Don't you like her?' Quinn shouted, he had moved further into the house.

'Bro I don't want to be jail bait' he shouted back.

'Someone better go after him he's going to get into trouble on his own' Nate commented and sighed as Jake, Sam and Bryan looked at him. 'Fine' he said as he got up, he walked out.

'He sounds "unhappy"' Sam commented.

'That's cause he only wants to go into Jo's room' Bryan smirked.

'Bryan' Sam groaned, now knowing what Nate was thinking when he met Jo.

'I'm going to stop them going crazy' Sam stood up and walked towards the living room. 'Quinn, Nate' she called, neither of them could be seen.

'Marco' she yelled, her polo's were returned, one upstairs the other further into the house.

'Oh god' Sam mumbled, 'Get back here now!' she yelled, Nate came down the stairs.

'Why? Hey I found bank statements' Quinn called, he whistled. 'Whoa, loaded much' he commented.

'Quinn' Bryan yelled at his younger brother

'Fine!' he muttered and came back into the living room, he had his arms crossed like a two year old.

'You sound and look like Rachel' Nate commented, Sam snorted.

88

A chapter done, sorry for the forever-long update! Somehow, I've forgotten about my phantom stallion fanfictions lol sorry! Enjoy!


End file.
